Finnian
Finnian (フィニアン, Finian), is a minor character of the fan-made series The Sins And The Demons. He is often called "Finny" or "Finni," and is the gardener of the Phantomhive household. Appearance Finnian is a young boy with large, turquoise eyes and pale skin. He has short, messy, strawberry-blond hair clipped back with five red bobby pins—two on his right and three on his left. Finnian usually wears a plain top with red piping around the collar and plaid pants along with black knee-high boots. He also sometimes sports a straw hat—he adores the hat because it was given to him by his young master, Ciel Phantomhive—around his neck to conceal a mark reading "S-012," which had been imprinted on him during his time as a test subject. Personality Like the other Phantomhive servants, Finnian has lots of respect and considerable fear for Sebastian Michaelis. He is also exceedingly loyal to Ciel Phantomhive, whom he views as his savior. Finnian is naïve and tends to burst into tears whenever he has done something disobedient or witnessed something immoral. According to Sebastian, he is an idiot with a bad memory. He is exceptionally strong to the point of being able to lift a marble pillar with ease, and he has to be very careful when doing work that utilizes his strength, for he might unintentionally break or damage something. Due to his past of constant imprisonment indoors as a test subject, he consequently loves being outdoors while working at the Phantomhive Manor and enjoys his work very much. History Little is known about Finnian's past. He was "picked up" by Ciel Phantomhive and admitted to the Phantomhive household as the gardener. At first, his fear stopped him from going outside because it was hard for him to touch things without breaking them. Yet this fear gradually disappeared, and eventually he enjoyed being outdoors. Before becoming a servant for the Phantomhive family, Finnian was held in captivity, forced to watch his friends get killed and kept indoors while frequently receiving numerous injections of an unknown substance. His captors are responsible for the tattoo on the back of his neck and the injections, which are probably the reason for his superhuman strength. It is also revealed that he was not the only person that has been experimented on. While Finnian and the others were being held captive as experimental subjects, a sudden raid was conducted on this certain institution. The conductors decided to destroy all the files and the "results" pertaining to institution's seemingly illegal activities. In order to stay alive, Finnian killed the doctor who killed his fellow inmates and who was also about to kill him. He escaped the facility and was found by Ciel and Sebastian. Quotes * "With care, huh? That isn't something I would have understood before coming here, but now it makes perfect sense!" * "Before, I didn't get to go outside like this all the time, so now every day's a lot of fun! I can come in contact with trees and insects . . . and people too. But, at first, I was frightened. It's really hard for me to touch something without breaking it." * "If not for Mister Sebastian, we would never have been able to come here to the manor. I'd never have been able to go outside or . . . feel the rain on my skin like this. No home to return to. No friends. No freedom. Every last thing . . . was given to us by the young master and Mister Sebastian." * "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you! I couldn't do anything but destroy. But you taught me how to grow! You made me from #12 into Finnian." * "Faster than a hare or a bullet. I'll run through this forest faster than anyone. Because I'm . . . Finnian!" Trivia * He appears to be able to speak a little bit of German. * Finnian's favorite food is Omurice, because Sebastian always decorates it with a little flag. He also likes donuts and deep-fried food, especially deep-fried buns. * Sebastian is the one who taught him how to read. * When attempting to join the circus, Ciel uses Finnian's name as his cover, but Ciel states that his occupation is a former pageboy instead of a gardener. * Ciel is the one who gave Finnian his name. He based it off of Fenian Cycle, which is a composition of tales and ballads centering on the deeds of the legendary Finn MacCumhaill and his war band, the Fianna Éireann. It is part of a series on Celtic mythology Gallery hqdefault (0).jpg Finnian_Pluto.png 139530498-288-k282438.jpg 7E39.gif